KUROXFYE aniversary
by yo-chan1
Summary: Un fic en honor al aniversario de kuroxfye, contiene spoilers a partir del cap 125, y si vas al dia con el manga, le entenderas mucho mejor 0...lean disfruten y R&R...vivan kuroxfye 0


**FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO.**

**Kuro x fye.**

**Disclaimer:** fye y kuro se pertenecen a si mismos al igual que wata y dou, después de eso ellos al igual que todos los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de CLAMP-KAMI XD…y no hago esto con fines de lucro aunque si quieren depositarme mi cuenta es….0123locafangirlyaoi ….neee no es cierto.

-…- Dialogos

MAYUSCULAS- indica que el personaje esta gritando o hablando muy fuerte.

N/A: notas de la autora.

**Advertencias:** Este fic fue escrito en una madrugada y su único fin es festejar el aniversario kuro x fye, no os fijeis mucho en las faltas ortográficas y/o los personajes OOC.

**Este fic contiene spoilers, y lo disfrutaras mas, si vas al dia con el manga de Tsubasa.**

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y locuras similares a esta ….

**Ahora si disfruten -U….**

**-**

Pedazos de piedra descansaban inertes sobre el piso, dando testimonio de la cruel y corta pelea que se había desatado en aquella habitación, cuatro figuras incapaces de moverse

…palabras…pensamientos…conjeturas...confusión…sangre, sus únicos compañeros certeros.

Las fuertes manos de uno sosteniendo con firmeza el cuerpo tenso del otro, como si no quisiera que la conciencia de este huyera de nuevo de su cuerpo, como si quisiera mantener ese momento de calma para ambos aunque eso fuera imposible…..

–Ya te he dicho que no me importa tu pasado-

Palabras tan fuertes y directas como su agarre, habían llegado al corazón de su entrañable compañero, el lo sabia pues lo conocía tan bien que podía leer hasta la mas mínima expresión en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su corazón…

La calma se volvió mas tensa, algo ocurrirá pronto, la estática en su vida nunca había sido buena, ….palabras…conjeturas…certezas….se mezclaban en su boca tratando de liberar a su atormentado compañero de las cadenas que le mantenían preso en la oscuridad, parecía estarlo logrando, pero el tormentoso silencio volvió y los ojos del cruel rey brillaron de manera extraña contagiando los del rubio como si se hubieran reflejado….y la oscuridad volvió….

Las sombras se rindieron ante las sombras, y los ojos se volvieron ciegos ante la carencia de luz…..la oscuridad reino…….

…

…..

……

…..Y DE REPENTE LAS LUCES SE PRENDIERON….

-HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FUERA EL ANGST POR EL DIA DE

HOY …POR QUE SABES QUE DIA ES HOY KUUUUURORIN?-

-he? De que demonios estas hablando-

.hoooo, que cruel kurorin no lo recuerda T-T….hoy es nuestro aniversario-

-ani..QUE? DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE-

-por eso hoy hemos preparado una fiesta especial- dijo shaoran levantándose del piso

-¿Qué TU NO ESTABAS INCONCIENTE MOCOSO?-

-pero hoy es un día especial para todos y por eso hay que festejar- dijo el alma de sakura que venia arrastrando su cadáver (o.0 iuc) –por eso hemos venido las dos-

papi y mami festejan hoy su aniversario y mokona les tiene una SORPRESA-

un rayo salio disparado de la pequeña bola blanca llamada mokona y nuestra invitada apareció

-MUCHAS FELICIDADES A LOS DOS 0-

- felicidades…felicidades…- corearon maru y moro

-gracias yuuko-san – contesto fye sonriente

- QUE TU TAMBIEN BRUJA…QUE ES TODO ESTO?...NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTAVAMOS POR ENFRENTAR AL REY BASTARDO ESE….POR CIERTO DONDE ESTA? ¬.¬-

-ahhh ashura-ou (N/A : mejor llámale ashura- bastardo fye, le queda mejor el titulo ¬¬) esta por allá, esas niñas raras que se hacen llamar fangirls lo ataron a esa silla, parecen muy divertidas-

Ashura: ustedes déjenme en paz…hey que hacen con ese antifaz?

Fangirl1: es para que no uses tus supuestos poderes hipnóticos

Ashura: y..eso que es…son unas tijeras?...para que quieren unas tijeras?-

Fangirl2: hace mucho calor… ne…. A-shu-ra- sa-ma :3-

Ashura: noooooooooooooooooooo

Fye: o.o

Kuro: creo que empiezo a compadecerlo….no realmente no ¬.¬

Yuuko: ignórenle. Les he preparado una sorpresa ….UN DELICIOSO PASTEL 0

Watanuki: QUE PERO SI YO HICE ESE ES POSIBLE QUE TE ADJUDISQUES LAS COSAS QUE HACEN LOS DEMAS….T-T …. SI APENAS PUDE MANTENERME DESPIERTO..PA..RA…HA..ce.r..zzzzzzzzz

Doumeki: ya se quedo dormido otra vez- lo carga y se lo lleva a la habitación- por que nosotros no tenemos nuestro propio día? Ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto gratis ¬.¬

Sakura: se ve delicioso -

Fye: neee, kurorin no quieres un trozo, te lo puedo dar en la boca si gustas :3

Kuro: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS DULCES ¬.¬

Yuuko: pero que amargado…

Maru y moro: amargado….amargado…

Yuuko: por eso te daré otra sorpresa…

Fye: Hyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuu Kurorin es afortunado ha recibido muchas sorpresas

Kuro: no creo que soporte una mas u.u

Yuuko: Ya que fye, si puede estar en su aniversario con sus seres queridos _(N/A: aunque uno este muerto, otros atado y la otra en paradero desconocido, están en el mismo lugar así que cuenta ne?) _y tu no, te he preparado una transmisión en vivo con:

Kuro : TOMOYO…QUE DEMONIOS…O.0

Tomoyo: hooo kurogane …no sabes que tan feliz soy de que por fin el viaje al que te mande haya resultado y hayas encontrado a un uke tan hermoso

Kuro: un momento…QUE NO ERA PARA QUE ENCONTRARA EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VERDADERA FUERZA? ¬.¬

Tomoyo: a eso tambien…..hoooo kurogane no sabes cuanto he sufrido en tu ausencia, para soportar el olvido en el que me tienes (kuro: PERO SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME SACO DE JAPON ¬¬) Tuve que consolarme haciendo estos doujinsis

Yuuko: hooooo que bien te han quedado tomoyo-hime…

Sakura: es realmente increíble…tengo mucho que aprender ////

Shaoran: o///////o

Fye: ooo es verdad, mira que bien te vez..ooo ya viste…eso es..ooo mira hay sales casi des….eso es una t…

Kuro: PERO QUE DEMONIOS…DEJA DE ENSEÑAR ESO TOMOYO…

Yuuko: ooo el gran kurogane parece avergonzado…

Maru y moro: avergonzado…avergonzado….

Kuro: QUIEN ESTA AVERGONZADO…¬.¬

Fye: mira kuro…hay estamos tu y yo en una….

Kuro: Cállate de una vez – tapándole la boca y los ojos a fye-

Fye: neee…kurorin, fye quiere ver….

Kuro: cállate...

Yuuko: ooo eso de ahí parece un sonrojo – mirada de fangirl-

Maru y moro: SONROJO….SONROJO….

Kuro: QUIEN ESTA SONRROJADO? ¬¬

Tomoyo: pues TU….

Maru y moro: TU…TU….

Kuro: ustedes chiquillas del demonio cállense de una vez….

Fye: ku…ro…ri..ri..nnn..no pue…do…res..pi…

Kuro: ha perdón-soltándolo-

Fye: tomoyo hime, algún día podría enviarme esos doujinsis?-

Kuro: QUEEEEEEEEEE…..QUE RAPIDO TE RECUPERAS ¬.¬

Tomoyo: claro…claro, tu ya eres como de a familia

Fye:3

ENTRA CHII

Fye: chii, que bien que vienes -…

Chii: chii también ha preparado un regalo…

Kuro: mmm?

Fye: o.o

Chii: chii a limpiado una habitación….

Shaoran: ha supongo que se ha esforzado haciendo la limpieza para este día -

Sakura: haaa…shaoran tu no entiendes nada…u.u

Shao: o.o

Fye: bien kurorin…habrá que ir a supervisar la limpieza ne?

Kuro: ha..si…claro…

Shaoran: todos podríamos ir para ….xX

Sakura: he… shaoran kun?

Fangirl3: lo siento sakura…pero era mi responsabilidad -U –con un pedazo de hielo en la mano con el que acababa de golpear a shaoran-

Sakura: que ustedes no estaban con ashura-sama?

Fangilr: hay otras muchas encargándose de el…siento lo de shao…-U

Sakura: no hay problema yo cuidare de el…fye…ustedes vayan a ver la habitación.

Fye: garcias sakura-chan, que habitación es chii?

Chii: la tuya fye….

Fye: BIEN….en un momento regresamos …vamos kurorin….

Kuro: cuanto mas piensas llamarme asi ¬-¬

Fye: que? prefieres que te llame kurog.

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO …ejem…kuro ¬-¬

Kuro: kurorin esta bien u.u

Sakura: bueno…vayan ..vayan…

Yuuko: tómense el tiempo que quieran

Fye tomo de la mano a kuro y salen de la habitación…

Sakura: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa que emoción, ellos tal vez puedan….

Tomoyo: seeee, y si se emocionan hasta podemos oir…

Yuuko: seguro que alguno oiremos…

Sakura: que emoción , esto es mejor que los doujis…

Fangirl: oye sakura…

Sakura: si dime?

Fangirl: no estabas cuidando de shaoran?

Sakura: he…si por?

Fangirl: por que estas arriba de el

Sakura: haaaaa…. Se baja…jejejeje -U

Y así se llevo a cabo la celebración del aniversario de kuro y fye.

Yuuko, tomoyo y sakura compartiendo doujinsis…seeeeeeeeeee yuuko y sakura también hacen doujinsis XD

Sakura: y este es de cuando fye bebió de kuro en tokio…yo fingí que dormía pero los espiaba por el cerrojo, y después me puse a dibujar…y hasta para lemon me inspire..

Yuuko y tomoyo: hooooooooooooo

Las fangirl siguieron acosando a Ashura sama

Ashura: (con los ojos vendados) por que tengo tanto frio…un momento, que paso con mi ropa, por que no la siento?

Fangirl1: jujujujujujujuujujujujuju….tu tranquilo ashura sama …0…chicas traigan ya el disfraz de conejito….

Fangirl2: el de una pieza o el de dos?

Fangirl3: el de una…

Ashura: que acaso solo piensan ponerme ropa interior…

Fangirl4: pero de que hablas? El de una pieza, solo son las orejas…

Ashura: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

shaoran siguió inconciente, mientras mokona se embullia todo el pastel…

shaoran: xX

mokona: yumi…delicioso…

chii: no debimos dejarle a fye y a kurogane?

Mokona: no, a ellos yuuko ya les dejos, chocolate liquido y crema batida en su habitación.

Shaoran: xX

Y doumeki cuido de watanuki hasta que este despertó….

Wata: zzzzzzzzzz

Doumeki: tan si quiera si no tenemos nuestro dia, el deberia premiarme

Y asi todos disfrutaron en grande el día 9 de agosto en el que toda la tierra retumbo ante el grito de CANON de todas las fangirls de estos dos.

Y FIN….

Sakura: escucharon eso…escucharon….fue un …

Yuuko: uuu esos picarones si que se la están pasando en grande

Tomoyo: o kurogane…que garganta jujujujujuj

Sakura: volvieron a escuchar..otro "_grito"…._ Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa /////

Maru y moro: GRITO…GRITO….

Ahora si …

FIN…..

NOTA: EL CLON NO PUDO ASISTIR …EL SOLO ENVIO SUS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES Y DISCULPAS POR NO PODER ASISTIR, YA QUE ESTA MUY OCPUPADO MATANDO GENTE PARA RECUPERAR LAS PLUMAS DE SAKURA, MIENTRAS ESTA FANGIRLEA (el realmente no sabe que no iba a ser invitado de todas formas por miedo a que lo lincharan las fangirls, o kuro le diera matane, le arrancara el ojo y se lo diera a fye de regalo de aniversario…cosa que muchas hubieran deseado….. o mejor no XD).

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, hemmm, por favor no me maten u.u, esto es una locura lo se, pero mi one-chan me animo a subirlo, y aun no se como acepte xD…**

**Es en honor a kuro y fye como ya había mencionado ya que su aniversario fue ayer 9 de agosto, muchos se preguntaran ¿Y QUIEN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE ERA SU ANIVERSARIO?**

**Pues las fangirls resulta que un dia como hoy pero de el año pasado, salio el cap 125 en el cual kuro le pide a yuuko que salve a fye a un en contra de la voluntad de este, y promete hacerse cargo de la vida de fye, y se convierte en la única fuente de su alimento…y..y…**

**FYE SE VUELVE VAMPIRO ………… ¬.**

**Por eso este fic, esta aquí, cualquier pregunta, ya saben aplanar el botonsin de abajo…no les digo que critica por que yo se bien lo que escribí XD….pero bueee si me lo quieren recordar, bienvenidas sean…**

**Hasta la próxima 0**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**  
R&R R&R R&R**

**  
R&R R&R R&R**

**  
R&R R&R R&R  
**

**Nota final final :** ejem…eso de "grito" bueno no es precisamente un grito ….jejejeje ////, pero me dio pena ponerle….bueno, ustedes sabes esos ruidos que la gente suele hacer cuando la abejita y la florecita….u.u…..cofcofcofgemidocofcofcof … bueno ustedes entienden….espero ///U.


End file.
